


Vegetable Soup

by Rainsong



Series: No Rest in This World [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Non-Inquisitor Cadash - Freeform, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: “Oops! Sorry, dear, not used to having someone else in the kitchen,” says Hatha.“Don’t worry about it,” says Branna, laughing as she brushes the crumbs off of her shirt.Hatha grins. “You’ve always been light on your feet.”Prompt from Tumblr: "Why are you smiling?" "Because you're here." and characters of my choice.
Relationships: Female Cadash & Original Female Character(s)
Series: No Rest in This World [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099796





	Vegetable Soup

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this fic on Tumblr [here](https://rainwolfheart.tumblr.com/post/645508520386691072/welcome-to-the-dadwc-how-about-why-are-you). Thanks to [juliafied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliafied) for the prompt!  
> Trigger warnings: None.

“Oops! Sorry, dear, not used to having someone else in the kitchen,” says Hatha.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Branna, laughing as she brushes the crumbs off of her shirt.

Hatha grins. “You’ve always been light on your feet.”

“Don’t know where I would have got that,” teases Branna.

Her aunt’s smile widens. “You look more and more like your father every year.”

“I meant you,” says Branna.

Hatha shakes her head and turns back to her cutting board. “He would be proud of you. Your mother, too.”

“I hope so…”

Branna glances at the sandglass on the windowsill. It’s stopped. “I think the soup’s ready,” she says.

“Have you tasted it?” asks Hatha.

“I would never serve anything I haven’t tasted,” assures Branna, dipping a spoon into the pot. She waits for it to cool for a moment. “Perfect,” she says.

“Then serve it up!”

Branna ladles the soup into two bowls, and sets them on the table just as her aunt finishes slicing the bread.

“I’ve missed this soup,” says Branna, as she tears a piece of bread in two and dips half of it into the soup. It soaks up the broth.

“It’s nothing special,” says Hatha.

“Nobody makes it like you,” insists Branna. “Lace and I tried to make it once, when we had a day off. Turned into more of a stew. We had too many vegetables.”

“I always make more broth than I think I’ll need,” says Hatha. Her eyes twinkle, anticipating Branna’s teasing about age and wisdom. She lets it slide.

They don’t speak much as they eat; Branna is too enamoured with the soup, and Hatha is rarely one to break silence. She smiles throughout the whole meal, and as Branna clears the table and starts doing the dishes.

“Alright, Auntie, why are you smiling so much? Is there food on my face?” asks Branna.

Hatha laughs. “No. I’m smiling because you’re here. I’ve missed you. I can’t help it.”

Branna bites her lip. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“Well, thank the Ancestors for that! I was worried you only missed my soup.”

“Your soup is a close second,” says Branna. She can’t help but smile, too.


End file.
